


Amistad

by Nem



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Sorpresa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nem/pseuds/Nem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un breve fic sobre la amistad desde un punto de vista (o intento de punto de vista) diferente</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amistad

**Author's Note:**

> Categoría: RPS UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO.  
> ESTADO: COMPLETO
> 
> DESCARGO: TODO LO QUE ESCRIBO ES PARA ENTRETENER, NO OCURRIÓ NI CREO OCURRA. Ningún integrante del fic está bajo mis dominios ni hay posibilidades de sacarme un peso. Juicios abstenerse.
> 
>  
> 
> Feliz día del amigo para todos!!!

Soy tu más fiel amigo. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé. Está implícito aunque jamás nos lo digamos.  
Me considero el baúl que protege tus más preciados secretos, todo me lo confías sin dudar. Cuando no tienes a nadie más o simplemente dices cosas en voz alta para desahogarte, ahí estoy yo para prestar mi oreja.  
Todo lo que te sucede me lo cuantas, me hablas sin guardarte nada; desde los problemas en el trabajo hasta el más mínimo pensamiento. Desde lo que te atormenta, lo que te quita el sueño, hasta si estás indeciso en cambiar las cortinas o hacer un asado el fin de semana. Esa clase de amistad nos une.  
A mi manera te ayudo, me pides opinión y te la doy gustoso. Necesitas que te escuche y lo hago atentamente. Incluso cuando llegas abatido porque algún problema laboral aún no se solucionó, te hundes en el sillón entonces yo te acompaño en ese silencio en el que te has sumergido, y aceptas mi silenciosa compañía hasta que tu mismo decides dejar ese estado que no te beneficia en nada y me incitas a dar una vuelta que acepto gustoso; nada como el aire de la noche para refrescar las ideas.  
  
Y todo sin dobles intenciones.  
  
Si me preguntan que sé de ti, la lista sería interminable; por ejemplo:  
  
Sé que amas cocinar los más deliciosos platos, que te gusta cantar y bailar al ritmo de lo que suene en la radio. Es tu forma de liberar la mente de lo terrible que fue el día. Dejas que tus dedos cobren vida y se muevan sin necesidad de seguir estructuradamente una línea, cambias a tu gusto la receta que te bajaste de internet y podría jurar que el resultado sabe más rico que la receta original.  
Me contagio de tu felicidad y hasta me animo a cantar contigo lo que te provoca una risa sincera y yo sólo sigo acompañándote en esa demostración de alegría.  
Adoras que te acompañe, lo que te lleva a cantar más fuerte todavía. Estamos en el cielo de la felicidad.  
  
Cada mañana te gusta salir a correr, sin importar si llueve, truene o diluvie. Sin dudar voy contigo. En especial los domingos que es cuando sólo quieres relajarte, caminamos disfrutando del sol o nos quedamos en una plaza tirados en el pasto, dejando que el día pase sin importar que no hagamos nada productivo. Comemos lo que venden en el carrito de comidas rápidas y al anochecer volvemos a nuestra casa.  
  
Sé que a la vecina le dices amablemente que ella no es tu tipo, pero que te callas que ninguna mujer es tu tipo. Creo que las tartas de manzana son la razón de porque nunca le has aclarado ese detalle.  
  
Sé que no tuve que insistirte mucho en que contrates a Jared, sé que cuando lo viste en el parque caíste rendido a sus pies, y eso que aún no te había visto. Recuerdo que dijiste **“mi mundo por esos hoyuelos”** sin que te dieras cuenta. Fue entonces que camine hasta él y no me separe de ese gigante hasta que él se digno a llevarme contigo.  
  
Creo que ahí hiciste un gran papelón. Tú estabas llamándome, tratando de que no se entere, pero yo continuaba pegado a él. Y cómo no hacías nada por acercarte a donde estábamos, fue ahí que tuve que chocarlo **“accidentalmente”** y sin darte oportunidad a que te escapes lo lleve junto a ti.  
  
Ja, deberías haberte visto la cara de lelo que tenías cuando él y yo íbamos dirigiéndonos hacía donde te habías quedado parado. Le di un vistazo para cerciorarme si el te veía como tú le veías y pude comprobar que ambos tenían la misma mirada. Eso me hizo confirmar que mi corazonada era acertada.  
  
\- **_¿Es tuyo?,_** pronunció con voz melodiosa y dulce (palabras tuyas que me confesaste luego en la intimidad de nuestro hogar)  
Parecías una estatua, tuve que ayudarte lamiéndote la mano. Una vez que saliste de ese sopor afirmaste con la cabeza. La carcajada que dio el chico hizo que sonrieras como nunca lo habías hecho. Ladré para recordarles mi presencia.  
Recuerdo que desde ese día empezaron a salir, conocerse como amigos y ver si podían ir a más.  
  
\- **_Jensen_** ; respondiste cuando te pregunto tu nombre. Así te llamó por tres días, los mismos días en los que (a mi parecer) ridículamente le obligaste a tener citas. Pero que él respeto a rajatabla, hasta que al amanecer del cuarto día con voz somnolienta Jared te llamó descaradamente Jenny. Y nunca más pudiste sacarle la costumbre.  
Creo que por aburrimiento acepto utilizar ese apodo en la intimidad y fuera del alcance de cualquier oído que no fuera el suyo.  
  
Fue en una fecha como la de hoy que él se vino a vivir con nosotros, trayéndose consigo a su también fiel amigo, Sadie; que de inmediato paso a ser mi compañera.  
  
Y así como ese día fue el más feliz para ustedes fue el mejor día para mí.  
Fue el día en que empezamos a ser una familia.  
  
Desde ese día jamás se separaron.  
Desde ese día comenzó una rutina nueva, porque si bien Jared se acopló muy bien a tus corridas matutinas pese a que a él le gustaba remolonear en la cama. Habían acordado salir a correr día de por medio, satisfaciéndose una vez cada uno y el domingo lo dejaban a la suerte.  
Ahora a nuestro lado estaban Jared y Sadie.  
Tú nunca dejaste de expresarte como lo venías haciendo conmigo, pero esta vez el que respondía a todo lo que saliera de tu boca era Jared.  
  
Una vez Jared quiso ayudarte en la cocina, por poco no llamaron a los bomberos, es por eso que tiene vedado el paso. Pero adoras que esté a tu lado mientras cocinas, no te cortas siendo tu mismo mientras le preparas los más deliciosos platos que él disfruta sobremanera. Es tu más fiel crítico y no hay ningún menú que rechace.  
  
Es por eso que a pesar de que tú no te des cuenta, este día; el día en el que las personas celebran el DÍA DEL AMIGO, yo desde mi lugar te deseo un MUY FELIZ DÍA, gracias por ser como eres, por dejarme formar parte de tú vida, por confiarme todo, por dejarme estar a tu lado. Por tu más sincero e inescrupuloso cariño brindado a mí y por todos estos años compartidos.  
  
Y para Jared también, tu más preciado botín que cuidaré como te vengo cuidando a ti desde que iniciamos nuestros caminos juntos. Él es para mí tan amigo como lo eres tú.  
  
Espero que nuestra amistad perdure hasta el fin de nuestros días.  
  
Es por eso que desde mi lugar como tu cuidador y fiel acompañante les deseo a ustedes, mis dueños pero sobretodo amigos un excelente día.  
  
  
Que la felicidad que los embarga perdure hasta el fin de sus días.  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por pasar y feliz día de la Amistad!!


End file.
